Robbing Uncle Sam
Robbing Uncle Sam is the last mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by fellow Grove Street Families member Ryder from his house in the Grove Street cul-de-sac in the Ganton district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Carl goes to see Ryder in his backyard, who is smoking. He asks Carl why he didn't finish high school; after Carl asks if it was because he dealt drugs since the age of ten, or if it was because he attacked a teacher for wearing Ballas colors, Ryder responds that it's because he is too intelligent. After asking Carl where they can get a lot of guns, Ryder tells him that the army has all the guns. Carl and Ryder get inside a Mule (delievered by LB) and drive to the National Guard Depot in Ocean Docks. Once they arrive, they see that the gate is closed. Carl climbs over the wall and shoots the switch to open the gate. Ryder drives the Mule to a weapons warehouse, and Carl shoots the switch to open the door. Ryder stands guard as Carl collects six crates of weaponry around the warehouse using a Forklift. Once all six have been collected, Carl and Ryder escape the National Guard, who pursue them in Patriots, by throwing weapons crates at them. They then drive back to LB's lockup in Willowfield. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the van with Ryder *Drive down to the compound at Ocean Docks *Open the front gate by shooting the switch on the other side of the wall *Shoot the switch to open the front gate *Open the warehouse door by shooting the switch on the far side of the wall *Shoot the switch to open the warehouse door *Get in the forklift truck *Load the crates onto the van *Get in the van *Head to the lock up in Willowfield Reward The reward for completing this mission is increased respect. Grove Street Families members will start carrying TEC-9s. Tips and Tricks *While lifting the crates into the Mule, don't forget to protect Ryder. The crates can wait. *Always be on the move when escaping. Trivia * The song heard in opening cutscene is "It Was A Good Day" by Ice Cube. This song can also heard on Radio Los Santos. * During the small cutscene of Ryder and Carl at the gate, a soldier is seen driving a Mesa with a unique color. * This mission is the only occasion where the army uses pistols. * At the end of the mission, the Mule will be explosion proof, likely to prevent the player from blowing it up with the crates during the chase. * The Forklift used during this mission is bulletproof. * The crates can be destroyed by shooting, attacking, or running over them. They may contain pistols, micro-SMGs, shotguns, grenades, health, or armour. * The game pokes fun at itself during Carl and Ryder's conversation after the opening cutscene, when Carl wonders aloud how the truck suddenly appeared outside Ryder's house (as throughout the game, vehicles used in missions suddenly appear in a similar fashion after the mission-assignment cutscene). * If the player has the cheat "all cars have nitro" activated, the Patriot driver will flip his car. * A bug will occur if you shoot the two drivers who is in the Patriot in the head before driving the truck. The Patriot will not move because of the dead drivers, but when you remove the Patriot from the camera then point it back to the Patriot, the car will start teleporting near you and follow you until you arrive at the drop off location. This works on the PS2 and PC. Xbox is still unconfirmed. Gallery RobbingUncleSam-GTASA2.jpg|The National Guard Depot in Ocean Docks RobbingUncleSam-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson using a forklift to move boxes of ammunition RobbingUncleSam-GTASA4.jpg|Carl Johnson and Ryder fleeing the National Guard Depot Video walkthroughs de:Robbing Uncle Sam es:Robbing Uncle Sam pl:Okradanie Wuja Sama Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas